


Sigure

by writer171105



Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [9]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comatose People, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Eh stuff timelines, Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, F/M, Failsafe AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, I'm rereading my own work 'cause I can't sleep before the first day of school, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Post-Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Writer's first attempt at angst, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Title: "Failsafe" in RomanianRobin died first, causing the team to become trapped within their minds.Robin awakes, only to realise he has to wait years for his friends to wake again.Robin transitions to Nightwing to honour them.The Titans are founded.Five years after the Failsafe mission, the comatose members of Young Justice wake to find that their little bird is alive, changed almost beyond recognition.But, whatever happened, they're a team. That will never change.Warning: Contains spoilers for Frozen 2 ;-)  (Much later on, but still)*I own nothing but the plot. All images used are not mine
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & M'gann M'orzz, Dick Grayson & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Sigure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at angst, so please forgive any mistakes on my part. I used this fic as a sort of practise piece for myself, exploring different ways to write things and a way to improve my writing.
> 
> As that is, I would really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback or even a comment on it. Doesn’t matter if it’s good or bad, just anything, really.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy!

The explosion consumed him, the flames licking at his skin and the light rendering him blind. His vision blackened with excruciating pain.

He awoke with a gasp, as one often does after a nightmare, the phantom fire still causing goosebumps. Bruce,  _ Batman _ , stood at his bedside, and it was only because he knew him well that he could see the anxiety in his face.

"B," he said, hoarsely, "What- what was that? What happened?"

Batman looked grim, "It was a simulation," he explained, "A mental failsafe simulation, preparing you for what could happen if anything ever happened to the League."

"But it felt so…  _ real _ ."

"Unfortunately, Miss Martian lost control of the situation and caused you to be stuck in your minds. J'onn tried to get you all out, but found himself unable to enter any of your consciousnesses."

"Wait, so, why did  _ I _ wake up?"

"We're not sure yet," Batman admitted, "but we believe that it has to do with your death in the simulation. Unfortunately, that has only drawn the rest of the team even further into their minds"

Robin took in the information, and he didn't like the conclusion he drew from it.

"So, what does this mean for them? That they'll only wake up when they die in the simulation? That could take  _ years _ !"

Batman looked reluctant, "That is the conclusion we have drawn so far, yes."

Robin's very soul seemed to shatter as he realised the true gravity of the situation.

His friends were all, effectively, in comas, and it was uncertain when they would wake.

Dick Grayson broke down against Bruce Wayne's chest as the loneliness enveloped him.

**…::-::...**

Three days later, Robin watched over his friends. He hadn't slept in the last 72 hours, as he had been simply unable to. There was a gaping whole in his soul, and nothing anyone did could fill the void within. He hadn't cried, not yet anyway. The pain was too much for even tears. He thought that he might have been better off if he had remained trapped in the simulation with them.

Regrets were only a few of the things that plagued him. Regretting not telling them his true identity, giving them his backstory, explaining Robin's significance, his motivation. There was also this constant nausea, which he recognised as survivor's guilt. He had felt it before.

Bruce came to stand beside him, a supporting hand on his shoulder. The team was being moved to a more permanent location at the Watchtower.

"Come on, Dick," Bruce said, softly, "It's time."

Robin watched stiffly as the Team was wheeled away on their beds.

It was once they were gone that he finally broke down, unable to hold it in any longer. He fell to the floor, sobbing,  _ weeping _ as Bruce wrapped his arms around him.

Dick had been irrevocably changed. There was no going back.

**…::-::...**

He managed to move on, although progress was slow, painstakingly so. It took 3 months to get even the smallest smile out of him, 6 for a chuckle, 9 for a laugh. The infamous cackle never returned.

He moved on, patrolling with Bruce, going to school, meeting with Babs. He moved on, but the hollow ache stayed with him, raising its ungly head every so often to remind him that it was still there.

When Jason came, Bruce had to be the one to explain it to him. Dick was certain that he would collapse before he even spoke a word.

Jason spent the next few days treading around him carefully, as if he was made of porcelain.

Dick didn't realise it at first, but as he got to know his new little brother, the pain shifted itself away slightly. He felt better, less empty, happier than he had in years.

At 16, he became Nightwing, passing Robin to Jason and explaining its important legacy to him. It had been a difficult decision, but he knew it had been the right one.

He founded a new team, the Titans, to honour  _ them _ . He considered its members his friends, though they could in no way replace the ones he had lost.

And, little by little, the pain began to ease away.

Until the Joker had to ruin it.

_ JasonisdeadJasonisdeadJasonisdeadJasonisdeadJasonisdead _ his mind repeated constantly.

The pain returned at full force.

Then Tim came along to save both he and Bruce from themselves. He became Robin. He couldn't replace what they had lost, and Tim knew that, but he tried his damned hardest to do the best he could. It warmed Dick's heart as the pain slowly melted away again.

**…::-::...**

Contrary to what anyone might think, Dick never forgot about his original team. Even after forming the Titans and bonding with them, the Team was always on his mind. It became a new drive, a new motivation to him, along with the deaths of his parents and sparing others from the pain he had experienced. Becoming Nightwing was as much for them as it was for himself.

He went annually on what became known as the "Anniversary", clearing the day's schedule to visit them. He noticed every time how they had grown, proving that their bodies kept functioning while their minds remained trapped in the past.

At the fifth anniversary, he wondered, not for the first time, as he sat beside their beds as Nightwing, what had happened within the simulation after all that time.

He sighed. He  _ missed _ them. He missed Wally's incessant eating, the snarky comments from Artemis during her and Wally's spats. He missed M'gann's burnt cookies, Conner's softening growl and Kaldur's quiet smile.

He missed  _ them _ .

In a rare moment of vulnerability, he allowed his exterior to break slightly, revealing the damaged little bird who had lost his closest friends, his  _ family _ . He sobbed once, burying his face in his hands

To his greatest surprise and shock, there was a loud groan in response. He looked up sharply, forgetting even to breathe. Wally was  _ groaning _ , shifting in his bed. Dick rushed to his side, blood pounding in his ears as the speedster's heart rate monitor sped up. Dick waited another minute, hardly daring to let the hope in his chest expand.

_ Then it happened. _

After  _ 5 years _ , Wally's green eyes flickered open, hazy for a moment before they cleared as he took in his surroundings. His gaze landed on Dick. They stared at each other in disbelief, the one just as stunned as the other.

" _ Dick _ ?" Wally spoke, voice rough from disuse.

And there it was. After five long,  _ tedious _ years, he was  _ there _ . Dick couldn't hold it in any longer.

He flung himself on Wally, bawling his eyes out with immeasurable joy.

"God,  _ Wally _ ," he croaked, as the elder boy also sobbed, "I've missed you  _ so _ ,  _ so _ much!"

"Dick? Wh-what? Is this  _ heaven _ ?!"

Dick stared at him incredulously. He couldn't help himself.

He laughed.

A deep, genuine, Robin  _ cackle _ that hadn't been heard for 5 years. He laughed and laughed until he collapsed on the floor with jelly for legs and lungs positively aching for breath. All the while Wally stared at him as if Dick had gone absolutely  _ bonkers _ . He eventually calmed down enough to reply.

"No, Wally," he said, a shade breathlessly, "This is most certainly  _ not _ heaven."

"Then wh-"

"You've been stuck in a simulation," Dick explained seriously, coming to sit on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on Wally's forearm, "for the past 5 years."

Wally paled so quickly Dick was scared that he might faint.

"You mean," the redhead said, weakly, "that, that it wasn't…"

"None of it was real," Dick breathed.

Wally sank back into his pillows, a shiver running down his spine.

"$#@*"

"My sentiments exactly."

They sat in silence for a while longer, before Wally broke the spell.

"What's with the suit?"

"Hmm?"

"The suit," Wally repeated, "It's certainly not your Robin one."

Dick chuckled, "I haven't been Robin for almost 3 years."

Wally was shocked, "But, Dick, Robin- Robin was…"

"I know," Dick interrupted, "I need to explain it all to you. If you're not ready now, I can tell you later."

Wally shook his head, "No, tell me now."

Dick took a deep breath, and told Wally everything, down to the finest detail, that had happened since he'd been gone. He'd had to pause a few times to stop himself from crying, because Wally was  _ there _ , Wally was  _ awake _ and  _ alert _ and so very much  _ alive _ .

In the end, they both fell asleep side-by-side from the emotional exhaustion.

When Dick awoke the next morning, he had to pinch himself multiple times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Wally stirred too, took in Dick's presence, and reached out to touch him, to make sure that  _ he _ was real. Dick hugged him. Wally laughed. Dick chuckled, and it soon turned into a cackle. A briefer one than before, but a cackle all the same. They pulled apart and Dick stood up.

"You're probably going to need physical therapy after being immobile for 5 years, but do you want to try to stand?"

Wally nodded determinedly, echoing it when he spoke, "Only if you take off your mask."

Dick was slightly surprised, but agreed, peeling it away from his skin.

Wally gazed into the familiar blue eyes, and was shocked to see the sheer amount of pain and loneliness they held. There had always been some there, from his parents deaths, but never quite  _ so _ much. Deciding that it wasn't quite the time to talk about it, he shelved it for later.

Removing his blankets to find himself clothed in comfortable pajamas, he took Dick's hand as he attempted to get out of bed. As soon as his weight was on the floor, he nearly tumbled over. Dick caught him, supporting his left arm over his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," Wally huffed, out of breath, "I will be."

Dick gave him a small smile and helped him to the door of the room. Wally stole a glance at him and, slightly shocked, doubled back.

" _ Dick _ ?!"

"What?!" he asked, scared by the tone of his voice.

"You're  _ taller _ than me!"

Dick simply stared at him and blinked, slowly.

" _ Hell _ , Wally! Don't  _ scare _ me like that! I thought you were  _ dying _ or something!"

"Sor _ ry _ !" Wally protested, "but you shocked me! Last I saw you, you were a scrawny 13 year old at least a foot shorter than me! Now you're over 3 inches taller!"

"Wally, it's been  _ five _ years. Surely the fact that I've grown up has passed through your thick skull to your brain. You do realise you've grown too, right?"

"Who's grown?" came a groggy, feminine voice from the other side of the room.

Both boys' heads snapped up to be met with the sight of bright grey eyes and bushy blonde hair.

" _ Artemis! _ " they both breathed, and Dick nearly dropped Wally in his haste to get to her. Instead, Dick simply picked Wally up and dashed to Artemis' side, dumping the redhead beside the archer on her bed before engulfing her in a hug.

"Artemis!" he cried, "You're awake!"

"Uh, um, sorry," she spluttered, pushing Dick off her, "but  _ who _ are you? I recognise Kid Mouth over here, but…"

Dick had the audacity to look truly offended, "You know, Arty, I'm offended,  _ really _ . Way to get traught."

_ That felt good _ , Dick thought. He hadn't used his wordplay since the simulation, but now that two of the team were awake, it felt right to do it again.

Artemis stared at him in shock.

" _ Robin _ ?!"

Dick grinned and took a mischievous bow, "Richard Grayson, at your service."

Artemis looked at him, hard, and Dick had the distinct feeling that she was boring into his very soul. Then she laughed, loud and clear and so  _ Artemis _ that it made Dick's heart flutter with unfiltered happiness.

"You  _ troll _ ," she chuckled, "I'm certainly laughing. I just have one question; Aren't we supposed to be dead? 'Cause heaven looks an  _ awful _ lot like the Watchtower medbay."

"It  _ is _ the Watchtower medbay," Dick deadpanned, "You've all been trapped in a metal simulation for the past five years."

"What about _ you _ ?" She asked, seeming unfazed, "You died at the very  _ beginning _ ."

"I-" Dick swallowed thickly, "I woke up when I died. I've been awake this whole time."

Artemis honestly looked like she was going to  _ cry _ , "And the others?"

"Wally only woke up yesterday. The others are still in a coma."

"Oh,  _ Dick _ !" she cried, grasping him in one of the tightest hugs he'd ever received, which surprised both him and Wally to no end, "I'm so sorry! We left you alone! It must have been  _ terrible _ !"

"I'm alright, Arty," he replied, "A bit of PTSD, but nothing a therapist can't fix."

Wally raised an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘ _A_ _bit_?’

The trio sat in silence after that, Wally beside Artemis under the covers and Dick facing them, cross-legged at the foot of the bed. They were all clearly lost in thought. Dick was wondering why none of the Leaguers, the Titans or Bruce had come to investigate his absence. He waved it off as not important.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, abruptly, causing both boys to jump in surprise, "Bruce Wayne is Batman!"

"Batman?" came a disbelieving voice to their right.

"Conner!" Dick all but squealed, jumping up and racing to the clone's bedside.

" _ Robin _ ? Aren't you…? Weren't you…?"

"Nope, not dead. Never have been and preferably never will be."

"Then what…?"

Dick, Wally and Artemis explained everything to him.

"Oh," Conner said simply, once they had finished, sitting up. They nodded in agreement.

There was silence in the room again as everyone settled their thoughts. Dick was feeling absolutely  _ elated _ , lighter and happier than he had felt in years with a renewed spring in his step.

Dick's musings were cut off by a sharp gasp to Conner's right, similar to his own when he had first awoken from the simulation.

Dick, being the only one mobile, moved to M'gann's side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"It's alright, M'gann. No one is dead."

She looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes before recognition flashed across her features and she embraced him, crying silently. Dick rubbed slow, calming circles on her back. The others watched anxiously.

Once she had calmed down, she asked the infamous question. Reluctantly, they told her, knowing that the Martian would blame herself.

Their fears were not unreasonable, as she did indeed blame herself for losing control. She burst into floods of tears once again, and Dick couldn't get her to calm down.

"M'gann”! he said sharply, in almost a growl that startled everyone, "Stop blaming yourself, okay? The League knew it was dangerous, they knew the risks, and they shouldn't have made us do it. It is  _ not _ your fault."

The others echoed with murmurs of agreement, and she began to calm.

After that, all eyes glanced over to the last remaining unconscious team member.

Kaldur.

Dick watched him anxiously. If the others had awoken, there was a high chance that he would too. Everyone waited with bated breaths.

Sure enough, he came to, groaning slightly as he awoke and took in his surroundings. He seemed puzzled.

"We're not dead," Dick told him instantly, which only seemed to add to his confusion, "and neither are you."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, "So this is the Watchtower medbay."

They all nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind explaining to me then what has happened while I've been, presumably, unconscious?"

The four other members of the team stole glances at each other, took deep breaths, and told him everything.

"I see," he said, once they had finished.

Silence.

"Are you alright?" he spoke directly to Dick, "Having all of us become unresponsive in a few short hours must have been difficult for you."

"I struggled, at first," Dick admitted, "there was a long time where it felt too much to bear, but I coped. It became better after, after Jason, and worse again after his death before Tim came along and improved again afterwards. Quite honestly, I haven't felt as… happy as I do now for years," he chuckled slightly, "But, all in all, I'm fine, really. Even better, now that you're all awake."

They smiled warmly at him.

He grinned back.

**…::-::...**

Tim walked swiftly through the Watchtower corridors. Dick hadn't been seen since the previous morning, and he was beginning to worry. He knew, because of the date, where he probably was and took it upon himself to go and check.

As he got to the correct door, he was surprised to hear voices inside. Strange. Shrugging it off, he grasped the handle and opened the door.

**…::-::...**

The door opened and the team stopped talking, turning their heads to look at the newcomer.

A dark haired boy stood in the doorway, dressed in the familiar Robin colours. The Team was slightly taken aback. Dick had, of course, told them about his two successors, but they hadn't truly taken it in until he stood there in the flesh.

That's when it hits them.

Their little bird had grown up, and he had done it without them.

"Hey, Timbo," Dick greeted his brother with a grin, "Come meet the team."

**…::-::...**

Barry could remember the exact time he received the call from Nightwing.

12:57 pm

"Hey, Barry. I was wondering if you could come to the Watchtower quickly? I have something important I'd like to talk to you about."

There was something about his tone of voice that made him realise that it was not so much a request and more a demand.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, keeping the suspicion out of his voice, "I'll be there in a flash."

**…::-::...**

He was there in 5 minutes, arriving through the zeta-beam. Dick was already waiting for him, supporting another person who stood by his side.

Barry stopped walking and stared. He must be dreaming, surely? It, it couldn't be…

"Wally?"

"Yes?"

" _ Wally _ ?"

" _ Yes _ ?"

"Wally!" Barry cried, racing to his nephew and embracing him in a backbreaking hug. Dick smiled fondly at the scene.

Once Barry had finally let Wally go, he started with his questions.

"When?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Dick replied, replacing Wally's arm over his shoulder, "I was there when he woke up."

"And the others?"

Dick and Wally smiled happily, "All conscious."

“Have you told the rest of the league yet?”

“I’ve asked them to meet me here, but no one else has arrived yet.”

“Maybe we should go and wait with the others?” Wally suggested, “Might be fun to see the League’s reactions.”

Nodding, Dick helped support him back to the medbay, with Barry tailing closely behind. Tim and the others smiled when they saw him, and greeted him enthusiastically.

It was probably another 10 minutes before they heard the zeta-beams announce the Leaguers, muffled beyond recognition.

Dick went to greet them, and led them to the medbay. As soon as the door was opened and they took stock of the sight before them, Wally wished that he had a camera on him. Their faces were priceless.

The next half an hour was spent on happy reunions. Green Arrow actually burst into tears, much to Artemis’ amusement.

The only Leaguer who wasn’t there was Batman.

He came slightly later than the others, due to having to finish off a case. Dick cheerfully went to meet him at the zeta-beam, and batman could immediately see the change in his whole demeanor. He knew that only one thing could have caused it.

Dick chatted happily to him the whole way to the medbay, more than he had in years. Bruce was happy. The boy that he loved and cared for had finally returned to his true self. He allowed a small smile to peak through his emotionless mask.

He knew that now things were going to be alright.

**…::-::...**

After a few days, the team began both their emotional and physical therapy to help recover from their ordeal. Dick was there with them whenever he could be, which turned out to be most days. 

Then, finally, after months of hard work and training, they were back to their fighting forms. As a celebration for their return, the League arranged a surprise for them.

They were told to go to a set zeta-beam and input a specific location code. That would lead them to wherever the surprise was.

They decided to go as one group, and therefore arrive together. Dick entered the code, and they all stepped through.

Once the light had cleared, they took in their surroundings and grinned.

Mount Justice.

It had been abandoned after the simulation, and Dick hadn’t returned since. He had entered last of the group, and stood behind them. As his eyes recognised the familiar features, his eyes brimmed with tears and he choked back a sob.

The team turned at the noise.

"Sorry," Dick sniffed, "I- I just haven't been back since…"

Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder, "There is no need to be sorry. Whatever we went through is nothing compared to your suffering because ours wasn't real. You had no control over the situation either. Don't make any excuses."

"Thanks, Kaldur. Really."

He smiled.

"How about this?" Wally suggested with a smirk, "You guys up for a spar?"

Dick smirked menacingly, "Don't you know it."

They went to the training room, where it seemed that the technology had been recently updated. Dick made a mental note to thank Tim later.

"Right, so how are we going to do this?" he asked, "Do you want to sort of hold back or just go all for it?"

They glanced at each other before replying, "All for it."

"I take dibs on being first!" Dick announced, "Who wants to fight me?"

"Oh, you're on, Boy Blunder," Artemis smirked, strolling forward, "Bring it."

"You're asking for it," he grinned ferally, launching straight into battle. Artemis deflected the blow, but had trouble keeping up with him. The others watched from the sidelines and were startled at the way Dick fought. In previous spars, he had been more about evasion, now he was hitting Artemis with everything he had, not hard enough to injure her seriously, but enough to bruise. Artemis herself seemed taken aback as she struggled to get a hit in, Dick's acrobatic maneuvers expertly avoiding her blows. 

The spar ended with Dick launching himself high into the air with his hands, turning around and landing with a solid kick to Artemis' chest that knocked her back onto the floor. The training system announced her failure as Dick offered her a hand up.

"You okay?” he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, breathlessly, "Just, what  _ was _ that?"

"Uh, sparring?"

Artemis scoffed, " You know that's not what I meant. You never used to fight like that."

Dick shrugged, "A lot of things changed, Arty. My fighting style was one of them."

Kaldur's eyes narrowed and he looked at Dick contemplatively.

"Dick, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," he replied, frowning puzzledly.

He followed Kaldur to the next room, so that the rest of the team couldn't overhear them. They could still hear the sound of Conner beginning his own fight against Wally.

"What's up, Kal?" Dick asked, curiously.

Kaldur smiled slightly, "My king has recently told me that he is going to be retiring from his hero mantle to spend more time in Atlantis, and has asked me if I would like to take it up."

Dick's eyes brightened and he grinned, "Kaldur, congratulations! That's fantastic!"

"I am very honoured," Kaldur agreed, "But this does mean that I will have to step down as leader of the Team."

Realisation dawned on Dick's face as he took in the information, "You mean…?"

"Yes," Kaldur replied, "I think it is time you took over. I was only holding the position until you felt ready for it."

Dick was stunned, but managed to find his voice, "I mean, I don't know what to say… Thank you, Kaldur."

"Pleasure, my friend. You deserve it." 

Kaldur smiled, holding his hand out to Dick. Dick took it, but instead of shaking it, pulled him into a hug, which Kaldur happily returned.

They then returned to the rest of the team, having decided that only once Kaldur had accepted Auqaman’s offer would they tell the rest of the team.

“Who’s up for a movie night?” Dick asked.

They all flocked to the sitting room, and seated themselves on the sofas, closely together. Wally grabbed the snacks, eating almost half of them before anyone else could get any, as they debated on a movie. There was a sudden gasp from Wally as he saw some of their options.

“They made a Frozen _ 2 _ ?!”

There was a cry of outrage from Artemis and they decided that that would be their choice for the night. Wally burst into tears when Olaf “died” as well as when Kristoff proposed to Anna.

Tim came in a few hours later to check on them, and found them all passed out on the sofas besides each other. He smirked to himself, snapping a picture with the small camera in his mask, making a note to show it to Bruce later. He left silently, not wanting to disturb their cuddle pile.

The Team shifted slightly in their sleep. Dick smiled to himself, feeling safer than he had in ages.

  
They were a team, a  _ family _ and, no matter what happened, that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to please leave feedback!


End file.
